Field of the Disclosure
The invention relates to computing systems, and more particularly to a method for controlling changes in a computer system.
Description of the Related Art
In modern computer systems, in which several releases are processed at the same time, changes can be made in different development systems: new developments can be made for example in a development or release system of a first computer system landscape, and errors corrected or improvements made in a maintenance or production system of a second computer system landscape for production purpose, at the same time. However, since changes are made in parallel, the changes cannot be transported between both systems in requests, because current software can be overwritten and inconsistencies can occur.